I'll Build Us A Home
by LocalJap
Summary: When the world was hit by an outbreak, zombies flooded the cities and no one was safe. With a couple surviving glee members, Rachel tries to make the most of what she got. (Rachel/Quinn) (Brittany/Santana) ZOMBIE


" Noah, I think it's time. The group has proven themselves ready to take on this task. Besides, it's been 4 months since the breakout. Everything has died down, this is perfect time to get out there and collect the resources while we can " Rachel Berry  
/saidall in one breath looking out the window of the two story fortress.

" Like I said Rach, whenever you're ready, I'm ready. We can clean out thisneighborhood and make it safer.. " Noah Pukerman stated as he ate an apple standing next to Rachel, the streets were slightly crowded due to the undead patrolling it.

" Correct, then eventually we'll build walls around the neighborhood. We'll have more space to build, grow and train. "

" Then we hit the outer layer of the area, move to the high school, stores and then eventually malls.. Right? "

" Yes Noah, eventually we'll move onto bigger things but for now we focus on the next thing we need to do.. Understand? " Rachel said " We can't get ahead of ourselves, that's how you die. "

" Got it Jew princess, we stick as a family, we'll make it for a long time " Noah stated putting his arm around Rachel, it wasn't even sexual, he saw Rachel as a bro since she came out to him.

* * *

FLASHBACK:

 _" Noah, we need to talk " Rachel said grabbing Noah by the shirt and dragging him into an empty classroom._

 _" Babe, I told ya. You passed up on me and that's your fault but if you really want, I can make an exception for you " Noah said grinning, wiggling his eyebrows._

 _Rachel slapped him over the chest, he was an absolute sleaze ball but Rachel knew somewhere deep down inside, Noah was a good man. That's why she was gonna trust him, open up to him and hopefully he understands._

 _" Noah, please be quiet. I want to tell you something, something that you can't tell anyone else. I trust you Noah, I know we're not exactly friends... " Rachel trailed off, by this time she was sitting in one of the desk, head down with her hands in  
/her lap._

 _" Rach " Noah said slowly approaching the small Brunetteś, she looked so broken. Even tho they weren't ever friends, Noah always had a soft spot for her. " I'm right here, say what you need, it'll stay between us Jew princess._

 _Rachel giggled, then hiccuped. She was so scared, she didn't want this going around school, it'll be one more reason to be picked on._

 _" Noah, I'm gay.. " Rachel finally said in a low voice, then they sat in silence._

 _" Ain't that a kick in the head huh? Well shit Rach! That's not a big deal, now we can check girls out together. We can rate girls and now you can be my wing man because we all know how Finn is. " Noah said pulling Rachel into his arms. She cried and  
/little, then laughed._

 _" Thank you Noah, I now know why I always liked you. " Rachel said with a small smile, it was the beginning of theirfriendship._

* * *

END OF FLASHBACK

" How is the group doing? " Rachel asked after a while of silence, she was still looking out the window. Noah has moved to the maps and study it for a bit.

" Kitty found a book on gardening, so her, Brittany and Tina are making on in the back garden. Fortunately we had some soil bags in the garage, we dug a little area, made sure no undead was just lying around. Now we got some shit growing back there yaknow?  
/" Noah said quite proud of himself, he was the one to lend this house to everyone when the outbreak happened. He was always so obsessed with zombies, he had this place ready to go.

" That's perfect, that's really gonna help us in the long run " Rachel said with no surprise in her voice, Kitty was very smart and Brittany and Tina both have put in great work.

" Sam and Blaine have both learned how to defend, shoot and hold this camp on lockdown. I truly believe in them Rach, they got this. " Noah said with authority in his voice, he was tired and he wanted to go out there, find people from glee club.

Santana, Quinn, Kurt, Marley and Jake were still missing. Rachel knew Noah wanted to get out and find his little brother badly, he's been patient enough.

" We'll start work in the morning. Okay? " Rachel said one last time before heading into her room. She could hear the rest of the group downstairs laughing and talking about old times.

Rachel wanted to go down, have a laugh but she knew she wasn't ready. Her mind was still stuck on one person: Quinn.

Since the breakout, Rachel has barely slept. She just kept thinking about the beautiful blond out there in this terrible world, she always wondered if Quinn made it, if she was alright.

Some days were harder than some, but there wasn't one second that has gone by without Rachel's mind getting lost.

Quinn was something else, she was more special than anyone could ever know. Her beauty was beyond anyone's imagination and her intelligence blew everyone else out the water.

There was just time were Rachel wish she told the blondehow she felt, maybe she'd be here with her: safe and secure where Rachel could protect her.

* * *

FLASHBACK:

 _" I want those breadstick tickets, so rehearsal starts at 8 after my cheerio practice. We can meet in the glee club, I already talk to . " Quinn stated taking out a couple of books out of her locker._

 _" Don't you think 8 is a little late Quinn? I have a daily routine that I must- " Rachel was cut off by Quinn turning around and facing her, her face only inches from Rachel._

 _Rachel was pretty sure she was gonna have a heart attack, she wanted to grab Quinn by her face and kiss her hard. She was quickly snapped out of that thought as Quinn was waving her hand in front of her face._

 _" Hello? Hello?! Rachel like I said: it's the only time I have available so you better make time " With that Quinn spun on her heel and walked down the hall, all Rachel could do was stare at Quinn's ass, letting her imagination run wild._

 _" She has a nice ass doesn't she? " Noah said coming up behind Rachel._

 _" Oh My! Noah please announce yourself before engaging in a conversation with me, Jesus! " Rachel practically yelled, thankfully no one else was there._

 _" Relax Jew babe, I was only enjoying the view with you. I always wondered what Quinn's mouth does when she- " Noah was cut off by Rachel hitting him in the stomach._

 _" Shut up Noah " Rachel said walking around, with a grumbling Noah in tow._

* * *

END OF FLASHBACK.

Rachel was laying in bed, the night was over and it was time to get a good nights sleep but she knew that wasn't gonna happen.

She thought of everything that has happened, how just in a matter of seconds the life she knew was destroyed.

She lost everything but she gained everything. There was more to life than just show tunes now, it was survival of the fittest.

When it came down to it, Rachel knew she would do whatever it takes to protect the people she loves. If Quinn was somewhere out there, Rachel knew she would never give up the search until she found her.

She found herself getting loss in a memory, a memory she never let go of.

* * *

FLASHBACK:

 _" Hey Quinn! I already thought of a few song selections but I think the best one is a mash up of I feel pretty/Unpretty. I think it'd go great with our voices, don't you think? " by the end of Rachel's sentence Quinn had an annoyed look on her face._

 _Rachel was nervous as soon as Quinn got by the door, she tried to play it cool but Quinn made her head spin, always._

 _" Whatever works with you Berry, I just want to win. " Quinn replied as she instantly started going over the music sheet._

 _About 30 minutes passed until Quinn was the one to speak about something other than glee._

 _" Are you trying to hook up with Puck? " Quinn asked out of nowhere._

 _" Uh... Why do you ask? " Rachel said in a weary voice, she was scared Quinn knew what her and Noah was discussing but then again, she was also scared Quinn still wanted Noah._

 _" I saw you two talking together when I passed the classroom you two were in.. I couldn't help but notice. " Quinn said in a small voice._

 _It caught Rachel off guard for a second, this Quinn: she never got to see this Quinn. Quinn was shy, she sounded broken, unloved. She was kind and open, she wasn't mean or threatening the brunette._

 _" Honestly Quinn, there is nothing going on between Noah and I. He is just a new friend that I made and I was having a bad day, that's all... I swear " Rachel said grabbing Quinn's hand and rubbing her thumb over her fingers. What made Rachel do that is too late to think about because Quinn looked at her straight in the eyes._

 _" What'd you guys talk about then? " Quinn asked with a twinkle of curiosity in her eyes._

 _" He was just telling me that days will get better, my fathers have been fighting a lot lately.. So yeah " Rachel didn't know why she was telling Quinn this, especially that Quinn could use this as ammo._

 _" Issues like that will always pass Berry, even if it seems like the world is falling apart. You just push through and as long as you know who you are, that's all that matters "_

 _Rachel was memorized by what Quinn said, she was being so nice._

 _" Why are you always so mean to me Quinn? " Rachel asked with her head held high, she needed this to be addressed. For majority part of high school, Quinn has been her main bully. It has died down since joining glee but she was still curious._

 _" I was stupid Rachel, I wish I could go back and Change it but I can't.. I thought that's what I was suppose to do due to the fact my parents pushed that upon me but I have figured out that I am not them, I will be better than them.. " Quinn said in a soft voice. She looked like she was ready to cry, you could tell her family had a big impact on her._

 _" I see " The answer wasn't good enough for Rachel._

 _" Rachel I wanted to tell you for a long time but- " Quinn was cut off from the noise passing the classroom, it was boys from hockey probably just finishing practice._

 _That gave Quinn some time to rethink what she was gonna say. She wanted to pour her heart out because she felt like it was time, but Quinn knew better. Neither of them was ready to be mature and this step she almost took, almost ruined any chance with Rachel... In the future._

 _Quinn knew one day, maybe far away from Lima Ohio that she'd get her chance with Rachel, till then she had to pretend to be the ice queen._

 _So Quinn did what Quinn does best,she put on her mask._

 _Rachel having her heart literally jumping out of her chest, she wanted to question the blonde. She wanted to know if Quinn felt the same even if she knew that was a long shot._

 _She couldsenseQuinn was gonna say something important thatbrought out this feeling in Rachel that she didn't even know she could have._

 _Unfortunately they bothkept there mouth shuts about any personal life issues and worked on the duet._

 _They finished up singing but Rachel could actually care less about the damn song, all she could think about was Quinn's beautiful lips. Her hot breathand how her ass looked in those cheerio outfits._

* * *

End Of Flashback

With one final thought, Rachel closed her eyes and prepared for whatever was gonna happen tomorrow.

* * *

 **Hello! Thank you, this is my first story so please give me a real feedback. Eventually the stories will get longer and better.**


End file.
